1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device including a detachable component.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, with the growth of electronic communication industries, user devices (e.g., electronic devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, laptop computers, and the like) are becoming necessities to modern society and significant means for delivery of fast changing information. Such user devices provide a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen, as well as a variety of multimedia based on a web environment.
Also, the user devices may be operatively coupled or a variety of electronic components may be mounted to the user devices so as to provide a variety of functions. For example, stereo speaker modules may be mounted to the user devices to provide stereo sound when using music functions of the devices. Also, for example, camera modules providing photography functions may be mounted to the user devices. Communication modules providing functions of communication with other electronic devices through a network may also be mounted to the user devices.